


Endless Hours

by Lia_Lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Lia/pseuds/Lia_Lia
Summary: Harry was sitting under the rain. He hated that stupid green bench a little bit more every minute he stayed sat on, but still, stayed there. He couldn’t wait inside anymore as Draco was on an operating room.





	Endless Hours

**Author's Note:**

> TW : suicide attempt - self harm

Harry was sitting under the rain. He hated that stupid green bench a little bit more every minute he stayed sat on, but still, stayed there. He couldn’t wait inside anymore. He felt like he couldn’t wait outside neither, but he told Pansy he’ll be there, so he had to. Stupid green bench. Stupid rain. Harry couldn’t help it, he hated feeling so useless. And he was. He was useless. Sitting in a bench under the rain, it wouldn’t help anyone if he caught pneumonia but still, he couldn’t get back inside. Outside he could cry and eat his nails, waiting for his two best friends. If he had stayed inside… The waiting would have been even more atrocious. Pansy’s silent tears, Narcissa’s blank face and Blaise continuous walk between them and the coffee machine… Everything would have felt even more real. The waiting would have been even more tangible. The seconds becoming minutes would have felt even longer. The fucking clock ticking and ticking and ticking. It had driven him crazy. He had only last ten minutes before Blaise had suggested he took some fresh air. And now he was sitting in that stupid green bench for more than twenty minutes. Draco was in there since fifty minutes now. Fifty minutes and he still didn’t know what was happening inside the operating room.

Hermione hugged him tight as soon as she spotted him and Ron gave him his jumper, making him feel a little bit better, a little less alone. If he had to collapse, if he needed to collapse, then he’d have his friends. He wouldn’t be all alone.

Waiting upstairs was still maddening. People got in and out of the blue doors, but no one came to them. Blaise was high on caffeine; and couldn’t stop stamping his feet. He had took a chair at the far end of the waiting room, trying to prevent his nervousness to make everyone else lose their mind -or what was left of it. Pansy eyes were red but she had stopped crying, her lachrymal glands probably drained out. She was now hugging her knees, a hand on Narcissa’s, who hadn’t moved. And the clock was still ticking. Ticking ticking ticking and ticking away every fucking second.

The clock and Blaise’s feet were the only sound in Harry’s brain when the door opened, making them all look upward. Harry stopped breathing as Lucius walked slowly to his wife and kneeled before her, enquiring about the latest event. He didn’t knew what happened. No one had told him anything. He had only been escorted to ST Mungo, fearing for his loved one life. That was when Narcissa first moved. Her light blue eyes went from her tied hands to her husband grey eyes.

“He stabbed himself in the stomach. Multiple times.” She simply said.

Hermione was firmly gripping his hand as a strangled sob left his mouth. The words had finally been spoken. Draco had stabbed himself in the stomach. Harry bit his lips as images flowed in his mind. He tasted blood but didn’t care. He bit harder. In his head, Draco was walking in his green silk pyjama, going down the stairs. He clenched his free fist until it hurt there too, trying to distract himself from Draco cautiously opening the kitchen door, making sure not to make the door creak. Then, knife in hand, he went upstairs in his own bathroom. Draco never failed to act as a pureblood, if he had to stain anything, then at least make it easy to be cleaned up. He had been found in his pyjama bottom, lying on his bed, a towel under him. A knife in his belly. And several holes overflowing with blood.

Harry realised Hermione was talking to him but couldn’t hear what she was telling. Narcissa hadn’t move and Lucius had taken Pansy’s seat. She was now sitting in Blaise’s chair, nudge against him. Looking at them, Harry knew they’ve felt the same.

He had taken a knife and thrusted it in his belly. Multiple times.

“I have to get out.” He simply said, as he got up on his feet. He walked calmly out of the room before running as soon as he wasn’t in sight anymore. 

“Harry! Harry!” Hermione was running toward him, mostly falling over as she slipped on puddles. Her face was crumbled but she was smiling. “Harry, he’s alive!” she shouted as soon as she was within distance to be heard. She landed on his arms and repeated what the surgeon has just told them. The surgery had been long and tough but now Draco’s life wasn’t in danger anymore. He would need rest, a lot of rest, and would be transferred to the psych ward as soon as his healing permits it. But his life wasn’t endangered anymore.

Harry hadn’t curse that much in a so little amount of time, but he didn’t care. Draco was alive. He was alive.

 

And with enough time, everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> \- to A


End file.
